halflifefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Why, Wheatley, Why?
Why, Wheatley, Why? — фанатская песня из Portal 2. Оригинальная версия опубликована каналом Machinima, песня о предательстве Уитли. Русская версия дублирована каналом Empire of Geese в 2017 году. Текст Английский = :I'd awoken from a coma :And I saw you hanging there :You had asked me to try to speak to you :But I just jumped up in the air :Then we started shaking, and I was so scared :But you led me safely from that room, and then you :Helped me disable the deadly neurotoxin :That would have surely spelled my doom. :So Wheatley, why'd you try to kill me? :After all that we'd been through? :Everything we'd done seemed like so much fun. :But I just don't know what happened to you. :Well I remember those times we were together :When you weren't totally insane :Breakin windows, and solvin' puzzles. :My oh my, how things have changed. :So Wheatley, why'd you try to kill me? :After all that we'd been through? :Everything we'd done seemed like so much fun. :But I just don't know what happened to you. :I never called you a moron, I never said that you looked fat :I never claimed you were adopted, or asked you to buy me a hat :I only wanted to help you, cause I thought that you'd help me :Then I found out you were evil as evil can be, yeah! :You were my best friend, but you know it had to end :because nothing gold can stay :When you said that I'd die, I felt a tear drop in my eye :Thats when I started to say. :Wheatley, why'd you make me kill you? :Shot you through a portal to the moon. :You're floating round in space and I just can't replace :This Wheatley sized hole in my heart. |-| Русский = :Когда вышла :Я из комы :И увидела тебя, :От меня ты :Ждал ответов, :Но подпрыгнула лишь я. :Тряхнуло страшно, :Но ты отважно :Вызволил меня из западни. :Затем шланг :Помог ты срезать :С нейротоксином, :Что конец бесславный мне сулил. :Ох, Уитли, зачем меня ты предал? :Через столько мы прошли! :Славный наш союз гнал из сердца грусть, :Но дружбу сохранить мы не смогли. :Я помню время, :Когда мы были вместе, :Твой помню съехавший чердак. :Мы били окна, :Решали пазлы, :Не вел себя ты как мудак! :Ох, Уитли, зачем меня ты предал? :Через столько мы прошли! :Славный наш союз гнал из сердца грусть, :Но дружбу сохранить мы не смогли. :И в мыслях не было тебя мне :Кретином жирным называть. :И говорить, что ты – приемный, :И просить шапку погонять. :В обмен на помощь ударил :Ты меня в спину, смеясь. :Вот так вот я и узнала, :Какая ты мразь! :Да! :Дружбы время истекло. :Так, увы, заведено - :Ничто не вечно под луной. :Но когда сказал ты мне, :Что сейчас я встречу смерть, :То слеза скатилась за слезой. :Ох, Уитли, зачем меня ты предал? :Через столько мы прошли! :Славный наш союз гнал из сердца грусть, :Но дружбу сохранить мы не смогли. :Уитли, зачем же ты заставил :Тебя в портал отправить на луну? :Теперь ты в пустоте, а пустота во мне... :Чем заполнить ее? Видео Why, Wheatley, Why? (Portal 2 Music Video)|Оригинал RUS COVER Portal 2 Machinima Song — Why, Wheatley, Why? (На русском)|Перевод Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов